The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
Recently, semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors have been developed that can perform high-speed operations at low voltage, and processes of fabricating semiconductor devices have been developed that exhibit improved integrity. The improved integrity of the semiconductor devices may cause the occurrence of a short channel effect in a field effect transistor. In order to overcome this effect, fin field effect transistors (FinFET) have been developed which have channels that are formed in a 3D spatial structure.